Surprise Fever
by Vhii1217
Summary: It was along thought, but Light finally told Rem not to kill L. Rem agreed but... not long after, L collapsed right before Light's eyes!


I'm now more concerned at one-shot stories, but for ones who want my 'Private Eyes' being continued, don't hesitate to tell me! I just get a bit disappointed because of lack of reviews, hehe, bad syndrome. If there is one who wants it to be continued, I'll try my best to do. However, enjoy this one!

_Surprise Fever_

"Decided," Light bit his lower lip. He had been thinking over things since last night until that morning—without sleeping. _Should, should not, should, should not, should I kill L or not?_

Light never predicted this problem to be so hard to decide, since this was something he wanted, he _planned _from so long before. Kill L. In this world there must be either Kira or L. Couldn't be both.

But the months they shared investigating, _living _together grew a doubt in his heart. _Is growing 'humanity' inside Kira a plan of L's to save his life? _Light thought about it all night long. _No matter yes or no, it works_, Light pouted.

After taking a shower and having a quick breakfast, Light walked into the main investigation room. There he saw his father, Aizawa, Matsuda, Ryuzaki… They greeted as Light stepped in and then got back to their activity. Light's heart skipped a beat as he moved his gaze from the last said to one corner of that large room. There he saw Rem, a white beast who was hunching with the cold face of hers. Light sighed as he took a look at the giant screen the task force was watching. He caught a view of Misa, sitting comfortably in one of L's limo while Mogi drove her to this building.

After making sure no one noticed his action—especially L—Light gave a sign to Rem to follow him. Light vanished into confinement room with the skeleton reaper.

"Yagami Light, you're going to harm Misa again," Rem stated frigidly. Light clicked the surveillance camera off—no one would notice, they were focusing on Misa. Light walked to one side of the room and calmly leaned his back on a cold wall behind him. He crossed his arms and waited until Rem focused on what he was going to say.

"Hear, Rem," Light said in a charm that made even Shinigami shut up. "L is going to catch Misa—but not now. He needed to prove that the '13-days' rule is false before he can do it. Not only Misa who will be arrested, but also me…"

"To be honest, I don't care about you. It _is _your work, Kira. But I can't let Misa being executed with you," Rem cut off ruthlessly. Light laughed a little.

"I only remind you if you forget, dear Rem, but I _never _forced Misa to be second Kira or to love me. It is her own decision, what happens to her now is also her fault, the result of her own action…"

"But it is you who drives her every move!" The chalk-white Shinigami stayed persistent.

"If I don't, she would have been arrested months ago," Light smiled victoriously. Rem had to admit that and she was aware of that. Silently she gave up. Light continued, "Rem, now that Misa is going to face danger, what will you do?"

"Why should I tell you?" The shinigami remained stubborn. Light raised his left eyebrow.

"Who knows your next movement will harm Misa even more? Maybe she will be safe now, but who knows it will drag her into a more dangerous situation? I care to use my brain to save her…"

"You are lying!" Rem cried. Light was surprised and needed full ten seconds to make sure no one heard it. "You are just using Misa, once you have reached your goal you will throw her away!"

"You're playing a role of dear-mommy, aren't you?" Light couldn't help showing his irritated expression. He had to finish it quickly before Misa arrived, and Rem always tried to make it hard! "Hear, Misa's breakdown means mine too, get it? We share same risky fate. L suspected her as second Kira and meas first Kira. I bet you understand who is in more difficult situation. I have my own plan in saving Misa, but I need to hear yours first to decide which one is better."

"Well, Yagami Light," Rem exhaled. "Because your brilliant plan has once succeeded to save her, I believe in you. I'm going to kill L and that old man. They are the source of harms."

"Nah, that's your plan. What I think is as long as Misa plays the role of second Kira, she will be in constant danger. I will ask her to give up ownership once more, now for forever. Therefore she will never have memories about being Kira. And…"

"Even if she lost her memories, if the rule is proven as fake, she will still be executed," Rem cut off.

"There, Rem, I have not finished yet. _And _I will regain Ryuk's Death Note from Misa. I will give up the ownership of Death Note L is keeping. It will be yours again. I bet it is okay to just leave it here, right?"

"Yes. The Death Note Ryuk gave you in the first place is actually the property of another Shinigami. That Shinigami is living peacefully without knowing that his Death Note was stolen, and he's alright," Rem told him.

"Good then, I try to make a plan that will benefit all. Let's continue, you are actually free to leave and _please leave_, just say good bye to the task force and go back to your realm. Your next movement after leaving is _making the '13-days' rule true_. I bet L will test it to two people, seeing if the writer will die or not after ceasing adding another name in 13 days. What you have to do is simply _kill _the writer after 13 days with your own book. Easy, ne?"

Rem thought about it a while. "So you don't want me to kill L, Yagami Light? What a surprise."

Light smiled half-heartedly. "The time we spent together—me and Misa without our memories befriended with L—is an amazing moment. But I still got to do my duty as Kira. This is the best way to keep both of my goals in track."

"You and L will continue the hopeless investigation then. But the biggest risk is on you, right? If you slip and make a mistake, L will be able to catch you."

"Thank you for your concern, but a too-easy effort provides no amusement at all. If I kill L and make things boring, maybe I am the one who will be killed by Ryuk," Light chuckled. "My point is that this plan—I believe—offers benefits to all. Do you want to cooperate or not?"

Rem nodded. "It's better for Misa not to be Kira anymore. I'll do exactly as you say, Yagami Light."

Light grinned in satisfaction. _Everything as planned_.

-

"Where's Ryuzaki?"

Light stepped into the main investigation room quietly and joined the others watching Misa.

"He left about ten minutes ago. I don't know to where," Matsuda answered. Light frowned. It was a rare to have L nowhere in sight.

"I'm going to find him," said Light. He searched everywhere he could think about. Bedroom, kitchen, toilet… L was not there.

Light jumped when a thunder light flashed. He wasn't aware that it was raining heavily outside. With black mind, Light stepped upstairs to the rooftop.

…only to find that L was there. His thin form was drenched head-to-toe. Getting rid of a silly thought about how similar L to a puppy when his hair down, Light called, "Ryuzaki! What are you doing there?"

Seeing that L didn't even hear him, Light went through the rain approaching him. He placed a hand on L's shoulder. "What are you doing here, Ryuzaki?"

Not even startled, L moved his exhausted gaze to meet Light's. "Listening to the bells, Light-kun."

"Bells?"

"Yes, bells. There is a church there," L pointed to a spot that Light could not see. The rain blurred his vision. "Maybe there is a wedding, an anniversary, a happy event to celebrate…" L's voice sounded solemn and somehow heartbreaking. Never since he knew L Light heard him like that.

"I can't hear anything," Light frowned. How could he? Rain and thunderstorms conquered all sounds.

"Go back inside, Light-kun. You get soaked here," L said softly, changing the topic. His eyes gazed back to the dark sky.

"It's me who should say it. Let's go back, Ryuzaki. Are you here since 20 minutes ago?" Slowly L nodded. Light sighed. "How can we investigate with a sick commander? Let's go back. What can we do here?"

"You can do nothing, Light-kun. You can't even hear the bells. I seriously advise you to go back before you get soaked any worse."

"You too, Ryuzaki!" Light said loudly, trying to be heard behind the sound of rain.

"For once in my life, I want to hear this joyful sound of bells," L still stared up at the black clouds. Slowly he closed his eyes. "Before I have to hear that painful sound of another bell."

"Painful sound of another bell? What are you talking about, exactly?"

"You know very well. Endless tears, painful cries, hopeless craves, heartbreak faints… The sound of funeral bells probably is the most saddening song ever been composed. I want to have some happiness, just for this short moment. Please leave me alone… Kira-kun."

Light was startled. _Is L thinking that he will die soon? His logic surely tells him that. However… Kira has decided something quite irrational to everyone's logic. Kira has decided not to sentence his biggest obstacle to death._

"What funeral and what Kira, Ryuzaki? You surely are drained because of stressful pressure of your job. Get some rest, don't stand here. Illness is definitely not the answer to your problem." With that, Light dragged L back to the building. L didn't fight back. After drying themselves—Light had to help L because the said detective didn't move a single finger-- they got back to where the task force members were discussing.

"Ryuzaki, Light-kun, where were you two? See, MisaMisa almost arrives!"

"You should know that the Shinigami just did very weird. She said good bye and just flew away!"

"What?" L stepped towards his throne in front of the biggest screen. "The Shinigami?"

"Yes, that 'white person there' left just a few minutes ago."

L frowned slightly. _If that Shinigami does something strange, I can conclude that…_

"By the way, Ryuzaki, I just received message from Interpol. What do you mean with 'testing the rules of Death Note'?" Souichiro inquired.

"Oh yes, that thing," Matsuda added. "We have seen Higuchi use it! Why should we test it again?"

"I just want to test the '13-days rule'. It's all too convenient for Kira. If the rule true," L eyed Souichiro then Light. "Light-kun and Misa-san will be completely free from any suspicion."

Souichiro swallowed. "But… we will sacrifice lifes…"

"It's needed for the case!" L stated, seemingly very collected and controlling. "If we can prove it… any single truth… this case is going to its close…"

After that, things motioned very slowly. L was shut and slowly fell down from his chair. _If that Shinigami does something strange, I can conclude that my time is up..._

"Oi, what happens, Ryuzaki?!" Matsuda's voice heard from somewhere felt so far away.

Everyone panicked as their commander collapsed but no one was as shocked as Light was. He quickly caught L's feeble form before it hit the ground.

_Why—Rem, I've told her not to… _Light's eyes widened in horror. "Ryuzaki, get a hold on yourself!"

"Light-kun…" L slowly closed his eyes. "Have I lost?"

-

"Is he okay?"

Souichiro and Aizawa were standing next to L's king-size bed. Light was sitting on the corner of the bed, silently watching Watari as the old man checked L's temperature. The said detective was lying still with his eyes closed.

"104 degrees," Watari announced, an anxious frown formed on his forehead.

"If the fever doesn't go any better, we should bring him to hospital," Souichiro opinioned.

"I doubt Ryuzaki will agree it. He doesn't want to show up in public, right?" Aizawa said.

"If it were needed, I think we can take him there. He ever showed up in To-Oh, after all, and had no problem with it. As long as no one learns his identity," Light said. The others nodded in comprehension.

"Poor Ryuzaki! I bet this is because his bad diet." Misa suddenly went inside and took a seat beside Light.

"This is because he stayed in heavy rain for some good minutes. I've told him but…" Light sighed. He eyed the detective once more. The usually strong and collected man now looked very pale and was almost really like a dead.

"Well, let him rest. He hadn't slept for days and now needs silence," Souichiro and Aizawa quietly walked outside.

"Someone has to look after him," Watari said, covering L's body with blanket.

"Let me," Light offered. "Watari-san, you have to keep an eye on the monitors, right?"

Watari nodded and left. After a short argument (in whispers), Misa left the bedroom with a pout.

Light closed the door and eyed L again. He was surprised to see L's black eyes open, although they looked tired and un-L-likely weak.

"Hey, how do you feel, Ryuzaki?" Light approached L to check his temperature.

"Fine," L blinked, moving his gaze to Light. "What happened to me?"

"Bad fever," Light answered. He exhaled in relief as he saw L already got better. "Everyone thought it was Kira's work."

"Was it not?" L tilted his head. He tried to get up but was pushed back gently by Light.

"Nope, it's just the result of your listening-to-the-bells activity," Light stood up. "I'll inform the others that you have been conscious."

"Light-kun," Light stopped in track as L called for him. "If Kira sees L collapse before he wants it to, will he be surprised?"

Light eyed him curiously. After a short contemplating time, he answered, "Your sickness would be a surprising fever, in Kira's opinion."

-

A.N: Hoho, a (intended-to-be) short fanfic. It is the second time I make L get fever, uh-huh. I'm sorry, dearest, I still wish I was there to take care of you hug L

And I wish for reviews too! Thank you for reading, friends!


End file.
